Dreams Can Become Reality
by dudeman-001
Summary: When Raven faces a force stronger than hatred inside her mind, she find out she can do anything she wants. However, she can't fully understand or control this new power. Somebody or something else can. RAxBB
1. One Hell Of A Dream

Ok...well, I got nothing to say right now. I've had this story in my mind for a while now, but I was too lazy to make it. -. Well, nothing else to say. ON WITH THE READING!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Obviously, did you really think I would if I'm spending my time writing this?

--------------------------------------------

Raven sat down by the kitchen table and began sipping her tea. It was the only thing that could calm her nerves now. After days of non-stop tracking down villains, locking them up, and having to do all of this with Beast Boy by her 24/7, it was still obscure why she hadn't cracked yet. The other Titans had already gone to sleep, it being one in the morning, and Raven wondered why she hadn't yet. Still, she continued to sit by the table until she began to lose her train of thought. She soon had had enough, so she got up, and lazily walked to her room.  
  
Some ten minutes later, when she arrived, after closing the door behind her, she dropped her cape and advanced to her bed. Finally, the moment she had waited for so long for. She fell smack dab on the bed, not even bothering to cover herself with the covers.  
  
"Finally. Peace and quiet. I can finally relax..." Raven promptly fell asleep, into a state she hadn't been in for so many years.  
  
A dream state.  
  
-----------------------------

Raven opened her eyes to see she was not lying in her bed. She was lying in a field of flowers and cute animals. Raven's eyes widened as she screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?! Where am I!?! Flowers, rabbits, what the hell!?!" Raven began to try and find a way out of this death trap, but the field seemed to never end. "This has got to be a nightmare! So much color..." Raven began to lose focus when without warning, all the flowers disappeared. She was then standing in a wasteland, black earth all around. Darkness was everywhere, just as she was. "This is more like it." She said to herself, finally calming down. That was before she could feel the ground rumbling below her. In fact, it was everywhere. Raven glanced around, but there was nothing.  
  
"Now what is this?" Raven braced herself for the worst, but then, the rumbling was gone. Raven was dumbfounded by the sudden occurrence. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, so she spun around to see what was behind her. What she saw was, herself. But this was a Raven with a black cape, black hair, everything was dark black. It was a little being of darkness, which Raven could see, to be smiling an evil slime. "Uh, hello?"  
  
"Raven, Raven, Raven... Finally it has happened. Finally..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" replied Raven with a confused expression.  
  
"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF WAITING, YOU HAVE FINALLY AWOKEN ME!"  
  
"I don't get it, what did I do?"  
  
"Have you not realized you're dreaming?"  
  
"I found that out when I saw the massive amount of flowers and rabbits. Now tell me, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Fine. You want an answer, here it is. I am your sub conscience [[[I think that's how it's spelled.]]] I am the being that controls your dreams. But when you changed at the age of three, not having any more dreams, I was utterly useless. I stayed sleeping in your head for FIFTEEN YEARS!!! Do you know what it's like to do nothing for fifteen years!?! No, you don't! So now, I've thought up a little plan to have some fun."  
  
"Uh...right..."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Look, you're in my mind. That's what I'm getting at. So we'll keep it that way. Now, I want this dream over. Got it?"  
  
"Oh no, I can't do that. I have to make you suffer for making me wait fifteen years to do anything!!!"  
  
"Jut shut..." Raven was cut off by her sub conscience, which covered Raven's mouth with her hand.  
  
"No, I wont. It's time for my vengeance, and I'll make the whole world suffer if I have to!" Raven began to feel light headed as her sub conscience was disappearing by entering her body. Raven fainted [[[Yes, in her dream]]] as she suddenly woke up in the real world.  
  
---------------------------------------

"What happened?" Raven said to herself as she rubbed her head. She felt the worse than the time of non-stop action. She then realized that it was morning, due to the rays of sun coming from outside her window [[[Yes, she has a window, as seen in Fear Itself]]]. "Oh I wish I didn't have a window." Raven covered her head with her pillow to block the sunlight as she lay on here bed with a headache. "Great, a headache to end the most extreme time of my life." Raven sighed as her stomach rumbled. She forgot that other than her tea last night, she hadn't ate or drunken anything. Raven stood up and came to notice her headache had disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked out of her room. But, she didn't notice one little thing. Actually, the beginning of a very big thing. Her window, was replaced, with a wall.  
  
--------------------------------------

So, what d'you think? Is it any good? To me, this chapter seems kinda...lame, to say. But do not fear my friends, it will get better! Now, here's how it goes. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Hopefully that'll help me get reviews...oh, I think I shouldn't have typed in. Ah well, whatever, TIME TO CONTIN-OOWWWWWWWW!!! I smashed my hand on the desk! OW!! Well, all I gotta say!  
  
Feel My Wrath


	2. What's Going On?

Ok, I must say, my last chapter was a disappointment. It didn't turn out how I wanted it at all. Well, maybe not at all, but it just wasn't as good as I wanted. Well, I'm trying new things with this story, as you will see at the end. Maybe. Ah whatever, my intro's done. R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Obviously, did you really think I would if I'm spending my time writing this?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Raven continued to walk down the hall, not realizing until about a minute that her headache had disappeared. 'Woah.' She thought, 'I guess that didn't take long to go away.' Raven thought nothing of it as she continued along the corridor. She began reading her Edgar Allen Poe [[[Is that the guys name?]]] book she had snatched before she left her room. It didn't take long for her to knock into another Titan walking in the corridor.  
  
"Oh, sorry Raven." Raven stood up from the impact to see it was Beast Boy who had gotten in her way.  
  
"And why aren't you fighting with Cyborg over breakfast?" questioned Raven.  
  
"Uh, Raven, breakfast was three hours ago. I was going to come and tell you then, but the others told me you were probably busy. But well, three hours is kind of a time you could finish anything, so, I uh, I just came now." Explained Beast Boy. Raven noticed there was no mischievous smile on Beast Boy's face, so she believed him.  
  
'Wait, did he say three hours? I've been asleep three hours longer than usual? Well, other than the fact it scares me a bit, who the hell cares.' "Right...well, good bye." Raven began to walk off when Beast Boy spoke again.  
  
"Well, uh, Raven, I uh, wanted to tell you, uh..." Whatever Beast Boy wanted to say, it wasn't coming out right at all.  
  
"Yeah?" Raven questioned, started to be frustrated.  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to tell you, that I, uh, gotta run!" Beast Boy sped off to his room, leaving a clod of dust behind him, leaving Raven coughing.  
  
'What's his problem?' she thought. After the dust had cleared, Raven continued walking to the living room. Then, when she looked in her book, there were no longer poems. It read:  
  
'Beast Boy's problem is that he has a difficult time explaining things somewhat beyond his comprehension. If not noticed, very crucial thoughts run through his simple mind, overloading it. That's also why he's sneaking through the air vents as a rat to return to his video games, to relax his troubled mind.'  
  
"What the hell?" Raven swiftly dropped the book and stepped away from it. "Never heard of a possessed book before." Slowly, Raven picked the now strange object and flipped to another page, hoping the dark poems were back. Instead, there was another message.  
  
'Could you say I'm possessed? Well, let's think. Something is controlling me to do this, but it's not inside me. It's inside something else. Is that technically possessed? Well, scientifically...' Raven quickly shut the book and threw it behind her. She made a mad dash to the living room; not realizing the book was still open. And on the page, was a large evil grin.  
  
When Raven was where she wanted to be, the place she would not be alone with the book, the living room, she saw everyone was there. Including Beast Boy, who was now playing Cyborg at video games. 'So what, Beast Boy's playing video games, that's normal.' Raven walked over to the kitchen, opened a cabinet, and found some tea. Immediately she began to make it, hoping that it could still calm her down.  
  
"Friend Raven, are you feeling the best possible, or does something trouble you?" asked Starfire with her usual cheerful tone.  
  
"I'm fine Starfire. Just somewhat freaked out." Just then, all the Titans (except Raven) gasped.  
  
"Something freaked out Raven? No one's safe anymore!" screamed Beast Boy, hiding under the table.  
  
"Can we ask what in the world could freak you out?" said Robin. Raven would have stayed silent if not for the fact that the book she had thrown on the ground was levitating in midair, and she wasn't doing it.  
  
"L-L-LOOK!!!" Raven pointed behind the others who quickly turned around. All they saw was the wall, nothing else.  
  
"I think she's cracked." Suggested Cyborg, "Unless she's scared of the wall."  
  
"Which means she's cracked." Said Beast Boy, slowly creeping out from under the table.  
  
"I'm not cracked! I swear, my dark poem book is alive!" argued Raven. However, absolutely nobody believed her, proven by the fact that they all began laughing hysterically.  
  
"A possessed book? That's rich!" Raven felt completely dumbfounded as the book continued to hover above the ground. As it opened itself up, Raven could see an evil face with six glowing red eyes and a monstrous grin. Raven, suddenly struck with a sense of fear, ran off back to her room, trying to forget about the book and her laughing friends. She had also forgotten about her tea, which now began to bubble.  
  
When Raven was back in her room, she locked the door and barricaded it. Nothing was going to get in. After calming herself down, she laid herself down on her bed, hands massaging her head. 'What's going on around me? Have I really lost it?' Raven covered herself with her blankets and threw her head onto the pillow. Then she heard a soft wrinkling sound. She tossed aside her pillow to see a piece of paper. It read:  
  
'No, you haven't cracked. Yet. You are just at the mercy of an all mighty force that can do what IT wishes. But it right now is laying low. Doing what someone else wants, but that'll change soon.' Raven was shaking with fear after she read the short message. Was somebody stalking her? How could anyone do this? Anything do this? Just then, the door opened, and there stood Beast Boy.  
  
"Uh, you, uh, left your tea, so I uh, yeah." Raven saw he was holding a glass of tea with one hand, and scratching the back of his neck with the other. Raven got up and took the glass.  
  
"Thanks." She said, adding a smile. Beast Boy then began to blush a fiery red.  
  
"Hey, didn't you have a window in here?" Raven gasped as she just noticed that it was gone.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Sorry, thanks for the tea, but you gotta go." Raven quickly pushed Beast Boy out of her room and slammed the door shut. Once alone, Raven glanced at the paper that now lay on the floor. It now had a different message.  
  
'My work, hope you like the improvement!'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
So, how'd you like it? Was it better than the last chapter? I hope it was. The next chapter...well...hmm...we'll find out what the hell's going on. And...weird stuff. Yeah. Well, that's all. PLEASE review! 


	3. Who are you?

Ok, really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but, well, addiction to the damn computer games do that. Well, as the chapter title kind of says, you'll find who the hell is messin with Raven! WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS REALLY WEIRD STUFF.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans. Really wish I did though, just like every other author here writing Teen Titan fan fics.  
  
---------------------------

Raven was looking all around her, trying to find anyone hiding in the shadows of her room. She saw nobody, but she could hear laughing in her head. Maniacal laughter.  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" Raven covered her ears to try and silence the laughing, but then it was ringing in her head. It was as if her mind was laughing. "WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Finally, Raven got a response.  
  
"I'm a lot closer than you think." Raven uncovered her ears and stood up tall, trying to find out where the sound came from.  
  
"That doesn't help me!"  
  
"Well, that can narrow down where I am, can't it?"  
  
"Just shut up and show yourself!"  
  
"Oh, you don't want to see me."  
  
"And why the fuck not?" Raven was growing angry with the stalker. She knew she would severely punish the unknown person once they showed them self.  
  
"You'd probably be quite scared at the sight of who I am."  
  
"I don't fucking care, just come out where I can see you!"  
  
"As you wish oh stubborn one." Raven waited for someone to appear, but nobody was anywhere. Frustrated, she walked over to her door and opened it. There, right outside her room, was the same being she saw in her dream. The dark version of herself.  
  
"You said come out where you can see me, and obviously, you can see me here, can't you?"  
  
"Wait, I remember you. You were in my dream. But, then, how the...what the...who are you?"  
  
"I am your sub conscience, don't you remember me telling you that before?"  
  
"If you're my sub conscience, what are you doing out of my mind?" Raven questioned, very, VERY confused."  
  
"Let me explain." The dark Raven walked into the room and closed the door with a snap of her fingers. "I am the force that controls your dreams. In your dreams, anything can happen, but nobody really can do what they want. So, the sub conscience of the brain gets to decide what to do. But, since you haven't dreamed for fifteen years, you can imagine, I haven't done anything for that long! So I've been sitting in your mind, just waiting, and plotting."  
  
"Plotting what?" asked Raven.  
  
"Plotting my revenge. Since you ruined my life, I'm going to ruin yours." The dark Raven began laughing manically AGAIN, much to the annoyance of Raven.  
  
"How, may I ask, are you going to ruin my life?"  
  
"You see, in a dream, I can do what I want. You know that. But, you also must remember that your mind is unique, different from everybody else's. That was exactly what I wanted. Last night, when you finally dreamt, I accessed your mind. I unlocked myself, so now, I reside in reality." Explained the dark Raven.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me how you're going to ruin my life." Said Raven.  
  
"Let me put this in a way you can understand. Reality is now like a dream to me. And that means..."  
  
"You can do whatever you want..." Raven said, finishing the sentence for her dark counterpart.  
  
"Exactly. Which means, I can make you wear a white dress with pink polka dots."  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ. My revenge will be sweet and gratifying. It will make you suffer to the greatest extent."  
  
"Then what are you planning to do?" asked Raven.  
  
"Over the course of the day, you will know. All I will tell you is I will shut off your little problem with emotions. Exploding things. I still think that's a bad habit."  
  
"It's not a habit, and how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"Let me show you." The dark Raven raised one hand to Raven's head and closed her six eyes. Raven could feel someone looking into her mind, unlocking new feelings as it went deeper into her thoughts. Once the dark Raven was finished, Raven knew what happened.  
  
"You little bitch." Raven said.  
  
"What, I gave you the ability to happy. Also I gave you your other emotions. Hatred, confusion, love..."  
  
"That's exactly why you're a little bitch. I DON'T LOVE!!!"  
  
"Ah, but there someone you love. You just don't know it yet."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Indeed, you do."  
  
"Right... Well, if you could just go back to where you crawled out from, that'd be great."  
  
"I will disappear, but I will still be here. Prepare for the strangest day of your life." The dark Raven snapped her fingers and disappeared with a crackle. Raven opened the door to her room and began walking down the hallway.  
  
"The strangest day of my life was when I met Beast Boy. You can try your best.  
  
Living Room  
  
Raven entered the room to find only Starfire there, trying to make a pie for...well...something...  
  
"Hey Starfire. Have you seen the others?"  
  
"I have not seen them since they left the current room in which I reside." Answered Starfire.  
  
"No, I mean, do you know where they are?"  
  
"Oh, I believe Robin has left for a ride a meeting at the city's capitol building, Cyborg has to attend to a new project, and Beast Boy has left to his room.  
  
"Ok, thanks. By the way, what is the pie for?"  
  
"Beast Boy has asked me to make this for someone but I cannot tell anyone. Oh no! I have revealed the secret! Raven, please do not tell anyone!"  
  
"Sure...whatever. Well, I'll see you later." Raven walked away and walked toward the elevator. Once she got it, she set it for the roof. She thought she could get in a few hours of meditation today. While in the elevator, she thought.  
  
_"I bet Beast Boy's wants to throw that pie at someone. How I wish he was going to give it to me. He's so...handsome. I wonder what he looks like without his suit...WHAT THE HELL!?! What am I thinking about? No, have to keep those thoughts out of my head! That's just sickening! Really, Beast Boy without clothes, why the hell would I waste my time thinking about something so wrong?"_ Raven's mind cleared from the disturbing thought and continued waiting for the elevator to reach the top. But inside the elevator, she could hear screams coming from somewhere else. It sounded a lot like Beast Boy. _"He probably lost his toenail clippers."_ Raven began laughing at her own joke. It took her a while to realize what she was doing. She was actually laughing.  
  
Finally, the elevator reached the top of the tower. Raven walked over to the edge of the tower and looked down. She calmed down, assumed meditation position, and began hovering. She then floated herself out over the edge of the tower. Hundreds of feet were between her and the ground.  
  
HAHA!!! CLIFFY!!! What will happen next? Why was Beast Boy screaming? And why am I asking these questions? Is it to keep some sort of suspense? Is it to keep you guessing. Yeah, whatever, that's it. Well, reviews would be much appreciated. You can be angry with me if you want. Fine by me. As long as you...

P.S. This didn't include really wierd stuff, did it? If it didn't, know the next chapter will be. Sorry if it's not!  
  
Feel My Wrath


	4. Author Note: Sorry

Wow. I haven't update in so many weeks. Actually months. I am SO sorry!!! I had lost my motivation to write, but I'm back! I won't bore you with my useless intro, so go on and read!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans. Don't own em, but I love to write about them anyway.

Raven continued chanting her spell as she hovered in the air. However, the constant screaming of Beast Boy disrupted her concentration. A lot. Slowly, she began to lose focus. She finally reached the point where she could take it no longer and quickly stormed into the tower.

When she found Beast Boy, he was in his room, huddles up in a little ball.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Raven asked.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Beast Boy quickly said, covering himself with a large blanket.

"I can tell something's not right, if you could just tell me-"

"NO!!!" Beast Boy interrupted. "JUST GO AWAY!!"

"But Beast Boy-"

"Raven, just go. Please go. Something isn't right, and I don't want anyone to be near me when it happens again." Beast Boy said. He also took up the pie Starfire had been making and slid it across the floor. It stopped just short of Raven's feet. "For you."

Raven picked it up and couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I'm flattered you thought of me..." She began.

"Yes, it worked…" Beast Boy thought to himself.

"However," Raven added, "I wonder why you had Starfire make this pie for you." Beast Boy was suddenly heart broken, knowing he had failed.

"Look…uh…I tried to make one myself, really I did, but well, it…uh…" When Beast Boy began stumbling on words, Raven decided to find the rest of the sentence another way.

Raven quickly accessed Beast Boy's simple mind and began reading his current thoughts. "It blew up…" It was saying, "And I got the entire kitchen covered in some nasty tasting frosting and stuff."

"So that's why the kitchen smelled weird today…" Raven said with a grin on her face.

"Wait, how did you…oh yeah, you're a mind reader…"

"Is it that hard to forget?" asked Raven.

"Well, not really, but if you don't really use it all the time-"

"I get it." Said Raven. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two teens, and both of them began to get nervous.

"So…how are you?" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

"That's all you could come up with this entire time!?!"

"Well, I have a one-track mind, did you expect an A college essay?" reputed Beast Boy.

"Anything other than a simple question would be better!" exclaimed Raven. Suddenly, Raven got just that.

"Well, I would like to confirm with you that the slight haze outside our protective domain is a result of the cold effects over the past eight hours during the main portion of the night, occurring in-" began Beast Boy.

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH, I GET IT!!!" shouted Raven.

"Um…did I just say that?" wondered Beast Boy.

"Um…yeah…you did…" Raven seemed as confused as the green boy in front of her at what had just happened.

"Well, you wanted something better, so I made him say it…" Raven heard the dark side of herself start to speak, and at the same time it began to make its annoying maniacal laugh.

"What, where, how…WHERE ARE YOU!?!" screamed Raven.

"Um, I'm right here Raven." Beast Boy said. Raven began to clutch her head as the laughing grew louder and louder. She then completely blacked out.

However, the dark side of her was going to have a party. It forced the body to began dancing disco-style. After a couple minutes, it got bored and ran out of Beast Boy's room to bug the hell out of the other Titans. Beast Boy was standing in his place, completely dumbfounded. He dropped the blanket that had still been enveloping him.

"DAMNIT, NOT AGAIN!!!"

After Raven's dark side had its little "adventure" it sent Raven's body to her room and woke the real Raven up. Raven couldn't remember a thing as she walked out of her room to get something, ANYTHING to drink, just to calm herself down.

It just so happened Beast Boy was holding a meeting in the living room, and was announcing to all the Titans what was bothering him so much.

"Ok, has anyone else had anything…strange happen to them lately?" Raven walked in right when he said this and began listening to the Titan's responses.

"Well," began Cyborg, "For some reason, my ENTIRE WORKSHOP COMPLETELY BLEW UP, but otherwise nothing else."

My readers, I am sorry, but I just cannot continue with this fanfic. The end goes that Raven and Beast Boy end up together, the evil spirit goes back into the bowels of Raven's mind, and that's it. I just cannot write my fanfics anymore. I am terribly sorry.


End file.
